L'antre des dragonniers
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Et si Smaug avait eu un maitre avant l'attaque de la montagne solitaire?Quel aide apportera t' il aux nains? Les aidera t' il à récupérer leur montagne ou va t' il les trahir? Kili X OC
1. prologue

**L'antre des dragonniers**

**prologue**

La fumée était de plus en plus dense, menaçante, s'étendant de colonnes noirâtres qui obscurcissaient le ciel. Un village autrefois prospère devenait un spectacle de désolation. Les maisons en flammes s'écroulaient sous les hurlements des habitants coincés dessous, tout un pan des remparts était tombé sur la façade du château.

Les survivants couraient en direction des bateaux qui regorgeaient de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards. L'évacuation se procédait dans la panique, le village étant entouré par l'océan, avait peu de moyens pour fuir. De nombreux navires brûlaient, les hommes équipés d'armures les protégeant de cette fournaise tentait en vain d'éliminer la cause de ce drame.

Les Dragons.

Ces êtres dangereux étaient les montures des soldats de l'île. Les guerriers nommés « dragonniers » étaient les descendants de pêcheurs humains qui avaient fait naufrage sur une archipel inconnue. Leurs enfants étaient forcés de dresser les dragons vivants sur l'île. Au fil des siècles, un lien se crée entre le dragonnier et son animal.

Cependant, rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Curumo, le petit frère du roi Sharkey sursauta, comme frappé par la panique pure. Contrairement à son frère, lui n'avait pas de dragon. Du moins pas encore... Car en effet, l'œuf de son futur partenaire de combat reposait au palais. Voyant la queue d'un dragon muni de tranchants foncer vers lui, il plongea derrière un rocher. Il observa le palais à nouveau, indifférent aux cris de l'armé proche de lui. Il voulait récupérer son œuf. Curumo sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer avant de courir de toutes ses forces, évitant les flammes, sautant au dessus des cadavres, grimpant les ruines de ce qui était autrefois sa demeure. Une fois dans sa chambre il s'empara de son carquois, son arc et sa dague avant d'enrouler l'œuf rouge sang de sa cape bleu.

« Tiens bon Smaug , je vais te sortir de là »

Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore éclot, il l'avait déjà nommé.

Une fois ressortie, il voulait aussitôt repartir.

Les combats continuaient entre l'armée de son frère chevauchant leurs dragons, et ceux sauvages, sans propriétaires pour les contrôler. La mort avait pénétrer le village et Curumo ne voulait plus assister à cela. Pourtant il était incapable de fermer les yeux.

« Curumo ! Que fait tu là ?! »

Son frère, en sang se posa à coté de lui. Le jeune garçon tenta de s'expliquer, mais les mots restaient noués dans sa gorge. Sans prévenir, son aîné s'empara de sa main jusqu'à le traîner dans l'un des derniers canots. Il lui tendit un lourd médaillon en or massif en cadeau d'adieu avant de le confier à des servantes. Ce fut la dernière fois que l'enfant le vit.

Pleurant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il se promit qu'il ne sera plus jamais faible.

Ceci sera les dernières larmes qu'il versera. Il sentit la coquille se briser, un petit animal rouge en sortit. En voyant la chose minuscule, personne n'aurait pu deviner ta terreur qu'il causera. Fini l'enfant rieur, aujourd'hui il est un combattant sans pitié pour ses ennemie. Ses yeux autrefois chaleureux brillait d'une lueur intelligente, déterminé et glacial.

Des années après leur retour sur le continent de la terre du milieu, Smaug quitta son maître en quête de liberté et d'or. Il déploya ses ailes, s'envolant en direction de la montagne solitaire et si un œil attentif l'aurait vu, on pouvait voir un lourd médaillon en or entouré autour d'une griffe.

Ce jours là il provoqua beaucoup de malheurs chez les nains de la montagne et les habitants de Dale.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

_A suivre_


	2. chapitre 1: bilbo baggins

**L'antre des dragonniers**

**chapitre 1 : Bilbo Baggins**

Dans un trou, vivait Bilbo Baggins. Il s'agissait d'un trou de hobbit, donc très confortable. Ce matin là, Bilbo se tenait près de sa porte après le petit déjeuné, en train de fumer une longue pipe en bois. Quand tout à coup, un vieillard à la longue barbe, appuyer sur un bâton, vêtu de gris s'approcha du hobbit.

« Bonjour ! » dit Bilbo

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? Me souhaitez vous le bonjour ou constatez vous que c'est une bonne journée, que je le veuille ou non, ou que vous vous sentez bien ce matin, ou encore que c'est une journée où il faut être bon ? »

Après une courte hésitation, il répondit pas très sûr de lui.

« Tout cela à la fois je suppose. Puis-je vous aidez ? »

L'homme, ou plutôt le magicien le fixa, pensif.

« Je cherche quelqu'un pour prendre part à une aventure. »

« U-une aventure ? Non, je suis désolé, mais je ne connais personne à l'ouest de Bree qui voudrait partir à l'aventure. Ce sont des choses désagréables et source d'ennuis ! ».

Il récupéra son courrier, faisant semblant de ne plus prêter attention au vieillard. Puis il se détourna annonçant que la discutions était close.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que le fils de belladone took me traite comme si j'étais un vendeur de boutons à sa porte ! Vous avez changé, et pas seulement en bien Bilbon. »

« Excusez moi, je vous connais? »

« Vous connaissez mon nom, mais vous vous rappeler pas de moi. Je suis Gandalf, et Gandalf c'est moi ! »

« Gandalf ? Le magicien qui faisait des feux d'artifices ? »

« Je suis content que vous vous souveniez un peu de moi, du moins de mes feux d'artifices. Bon, c'est décidé. Cela sera bon pour vous, et amusant pour moi. Je vais en informer les autres »

Le hobbit par désorienter avant de comprendre rapidement.

« Non, je regrette mais je ne veux pas d'aventure ! » dit t'il avant de rentrer chez lui. Et s'il aurait fait attention, il aurait remarqué la rune que le magicien graver sur sa porte.

Le soir venu, bilbo s'apprêtait à manger quand la porte sonnait. Il alla ouvrir, et fut accueillit par un nain du nom de Dwalïn qui s'installa chez lui, se servant en nourriture. Un second nain arriva nommé Balïn rejoint son frère. Ne comprennent pas, ce qui est normal pour notre pauvre bilbo qui ne connaissait pas le motif de leur visite à part de vider son garde manger, tenta de s'expliquer avec eux quand la porte sonna de nouveau. Énervé il ouvrit à 2 jeune nains. L'un blond, et l'autre brun.

« Fili »

« Et Kili »

« Pour vous servir ! » fit ils synchronisés

« Vous devez être Mr Baggin ! »

« Non, vous vous trompez de maison ! »Il tenta de leur fermer la porte, ce qui conduit à une situation amusante auquel Kili demanda si c'était annulé.

« Quoi ? Non, rien à était annulé ! »Mais rien n'avait était prévu également pensa le jeune hobbit.

Souriant, les nains rentraient, faisant comme chez eux avant de déposer leurs armes.

Le calvaire continua davantage quand une horde de nains s' écroula devant sa porte, avec gandalf derrière.

En ce moment même à l'auberge de Bree, une jeune homme d'environs 25ans physiquement prenait son dîner. Curumo avait bien changé depuis l'anéantissement de son île. Il avait cependant très peu vieillit par rapport à son age. C'était une caractéristique de dragonnier : tant que son dragon vivrait, le temps s' écoulerai lentement pour lui. Il n'avait revu Smaug depuis bien longtemps, son dragon était même devenu plus cruel que lui en causant la mort d'innocents. Depuis, il vivait seul, lui le dernier dragonnier, reconvertit en mercenaire et voleur pour gagner sa vie. L'ex-prince était souvent appelé pour éliminer des gobelins ou faire disparaître des personnes pour quelques pièces d'or. Il n'était du coté de personne, qu'importe que le client était bon ou mauvais, du moment qu'il payer il était près à tout.

« C'est vous le tueur dont tout le monde parle ? »

Le jeune repositionna sa capuche noir -comme le reste de ses vêtements- avant de faire asseoir son potentiel nouveau client d'un geste.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« La compagnie du nain Thorin ecu-de-chêne a l'intention d'éliminer Smaug pour récupérer leur montagne. Ils sont accompagner de gandalf le gris et d'un hobbit. »

Il avait confiance dans la force du dragon pour survivre, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de s'y mêler. Smaug était trop confiant et incontrôlable une fois en colère pour qu'il ne prend pas de précautions.

« Pourquoi un hobbit ? Ce n'est pas leurs genres de quitter la tranquillité de leurs trou ?»

« Apparemment gandalf pense qu'il pourra rentrer dans la montagne sans se faire repérer »

Curumo renifla d'amusement. Il savait très bien que le petit homme se fera sentir dès qu'il s'approchera de la salle du trésor.

« Une réunion pour toute l'assemblée de nains devait se rejoindre chez lui ce soir. Ils partirons sûrement demain. »

« Et je serai sur la route pour les rejoindre. Merci du renseignement. »

Il lui tendit une poignet de pièces pour le remercier une fois qu'il lui expliqua la localisation du trou et ce qu'il savait des nains présents. Une fois l'informateur partit, il termina de siroter sa bière, le sourire au lèvres.

« Ils ne savent pas se qui va les attendre. »

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 2: La rencontre

_Disclaimer_ : _comme tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas JRR Tolkien donc les personnages et l'histoire du hobbit ne m'appartiens pas ._

**Chapitre 2 : Tomber avec panache**

Bilbo se réveilla et, après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre, il se rendit dans la salle à manger. Là il ne vit personne. Cependant, la présence de vaisselle et l'absence de nourriture dans la réserve prouvait bien que la réception d'hier n'était pas un rêve comme il espérait. Il s'empara d'un tablier, fit la vaisselle et prépara un repas avec ce qu'il avait pu sauver la veille. Il s'asseyait devant son deuxième petit déjeuner quand gandalf entra.

« Alors mon chère, quand allez vous vous décider à venir ? On avait parler d'un départ à l'aube. Avez vous vu la mot ? »

« Quel mot ? » dit le pauvre Baggins en émoi.

Le sorcier lui tendit une lettre posé sur sa cheminée.

_Thorin et Cie au cambrioleur bilbo_

_Salut ! Nos plus sincères remerciement pour votre hospitalité, et notre reconnaissante_

_acceptation de votre offre d'assistance : paiement à la livraison,_

_jusqu'à concurrence d'un quatorzième des bénéfices en tout état de cause _

_frais d'enterrement à notre charge ou à celle de nos représentants s'il y a lieu et si_

_la question n'est pas réglée autrement. Jugeant inutile de déranger votre repos _

_estimé, nous sommes partis en avant pour faire les préparatifs requis, et nous _

_attendons votre personne respectée à l'auberge _

_du Dragon vert, près de l'eau, à 11heures précises._

_Comptant sur votre **ponctualité**_

_Thorin et Cie_

« Il nous reste que 10 minutes »dit gandalf

« Mais... »fit bilbo

« Il n'y a pas le temps »

« Mais... »

« Pas le temps pour cela non plus ! Ouste !

Bilbo eu juste le temps de prendre sa veste et un petit sac de voyage. Sans chapeau, sans canne, sans argent, il était là à courir avec le vieil magicien. Quand quelqu'un lui demanda où il aller, il répondu : « Je part pour une aventure ! »

Quand Bilbo rejoint les nains qui lui avaient donner un poney, une ombre fixait la compagnie de ses yeux gris. Curumo avait voyagé toute la nuit, et profitait de ses vêtements pour se fondre dans l' obscurités des arbres. Il fallait qu'il face une rencontre avec eux sans provoquer la moindre méfiance à son égard. C'était pour lui si simple. Il sourit avant de retirer sa cape qu'il engouffra dans son sac, se décoiffa, éparpilla de la terre sur ses vêtements. Puis il se trancha le bras avant d'aller provoquer un animal sauvage. Il trouva une tanière d'un loup, ce qui était étonnant dans la région.

« Dire que ce sera bientôt juin » grogna Bilbo, qui barbotait derrière les autres dans un sentier fort boueux.

Il pleuvait à verse, son capuchon lui dégouttait dans les yeux. La fatigue rendait les nains silencieux mais ils continuaient à trotter, sans jamais prêter attention au hobbit qui regrettait le feu de son trou. Thorin fit arrêter tout le monde pour la nuit une fois la pluie stoppé. Ils s' installent donc à une ancienne ferme abandonner. « Du moins détruite » pensa Curumo avec un loup a ses coté. Dresser un loup avait était une partie de plaisir par rapport à Smaug.

« Alors mon beau, tu sais bien ton rôle ? » chuchota t'il à l'animal qui répondit d'un grognement. « Alors en piste pour la scène de théâtre! »

Gandalf était partit depuis un dizaine de minutes quand les nains entendirent un hurlement. Un jeune humain tombé sur un rocher, avant de grimper le plus rapidement possible au sommet d'un arbre, poursuivi par un loup qui aboyait en grattant l'écorce du tronc. A ses pattes était un arc, probablement au garçon blessé pensa bilbo.

Balin, Fíli, Glóin et Thorin s'emparèrent de leurs armes tandis que les autres devaient calmer les poneys paniqués. Le loup prit aussitôt la fuite et Fili aida l'humain épuisé à descendre. Il fut rejoint par son frère, qui ne se gênait pas à détailler l'inconnu.

Le jeune homme possédait des yeux gris et de longs cheveux châtain ébouriffé par la course. Il portait des vêtements confortable -noir- et des bottes assortie le tout couvert de terre. Il n'était pas grand pour un adulte humain, à peine 10 centimètres de plus que leur oncle. Il était fin et maigre, mais on pouvait voir à travers ses manches une discrète musculature. Une longue entaille saignait au niveau de son bras gauche. Oin examina aussitôt la plaie, l'emmenant près du camp.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Je chassais quand j'ai vu ce loup. Il a fait fuir mon cheval qui transportait toutes mes affaires. Je n'avais que mon carroie de flèche car il s'était emparé mon arc. »

A ces mots, Kili lui tendit l'arc qu'il avait récupérer sur le sol. Le sourire plein de reconnaissance qu'il reçût, fit apparaître une légère rougeur aux joues. Fili connaissant bien son frère, a vite comprit et lui demanda son nom

« Je me nomme... Connyn. »

Curumo n'allait sûrement pas dévoiler son identité. Qui sais si l'un d'eux avait entendu parler de lui à travers son travail ? Sans oublier qu'il était là pour protéger son dragon.

Il le soigna et Thorin lui permit de rester à force de regarder les yeux de kili mode chien battu qui le suppliait.

En effet, _c'était si facile..._

_**Réponse :**_

_Axire:tu peux pas savoir comment ton message m'a fait plaisir ! Le rapport entre curumo et smaug à était en parti expliqué. Curumo est le maître de smaug, bien qu'il ne le contrôle pas vraiment ;)_

_En tout cas tu m'as donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira. _


	4. Chapter 3:Pour un bon ragoût de nains

_Disclaimer : Le hobbit est la propriété de JRR Tolkien. Je ne possède aucun personnage sauf Curumo_

Au fait, au cas ou vous l'aurez pas remarqué, le chapitre 2 à deux titres différents. C'est dû à une petite erreur de ma par que j'ai pas su corriger (en même temps j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le site anglais dont je me suis inscrit récemment...)Donc le vrais tire est bien « la rencontre »

Ce chapitre sera part moment sous le point de vu de notre curumo, rebaptisé connyn.

**Chapitre 3 : Pour un bon ragoût de nains, écoutez les chefs cuistots !**

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure, et Bomdur...Non, Dombu... Bref, un nain m'a donné un repas. J'ai étais étonné par la rapidité auquel ils m'ont accepté sans histoire. Sauf Thorin, mais cela ne m'étonne pas de sa part, c'est rassurant même de savoir que tous les nains ne sont pas stupides. En parlant de stupidité, ce Hobbit m'énerve avec son air niais, on dirait un type qui est là mais qui ne sait pas pourquoi. Conclusion : je dois plutôt me méfier de Thorin et gandalf. D' ailleurs je me demande quand il va revenir celui-là.

« Tout va bien Connyn ? »

J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne par surprise, un peu plus et je renversais mon repas !

« Bien sur, et toi ? »dis-je comme si de rien n'était.

Plus hypocrite que moi, on meurt...

« Oh ! Oui ça va un peu prêt. Mais je m'inquiète que Gandalf ne soit pas revenu. » J'espère que l'Hobbit n'a pas l'intention de continuer cette conversation. Car j'ai l'impression d'en avoir pour longtemps.

Bilbo était donc en train de me décrire Gandalf (que je savais déjà mais que je ne suis pas sensé savoir), pour ensuite me parler de Hobbitebourg et tout son arbre généalogique.

« ...Ma tante du second degré a donc épousé... »

S'il ne se tait pas je vais commettre un meurtre ! De toute façon un de plus où de moins sur la liste de mes victimes ne changera pas grand-chose. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. Noyade ? Non, pas d'eau. Poison ? Il a déjà mangé... Égorgement alors ? Non, trop de saletés et ça détruirait ma couverture. Tant pis.

Heureusement pour moi, un nain lui demanda d'apporter de la nourriture pour les deux jeunes qui surveillent les montures.

Bilbon tendit un bol à chacun des garçons qui étaient loin du reste du groupe.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » dit il en voyant qu'ils ne lui accordaient pas un regard.

« Nous devons surveiller les poneys. »

« Sauf que nous avons un léger problème... »ajouta Fili

« Nous en avions 16, et maintenant il n'y en a que 14 ».

« Q-quoi ! Mais vous avez fait quoi pour ne pas les voir partir ? »

Kili se mit à rougir, en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère.

_Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Fili s'installa à ses côtés._

_« J'ai vu comment tu l'as regardé. Tu le dévorais des yeux, pour l'instant à par notre oncle je crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en a aperçu. Soit prudent quand même, après tout on le connaît pas et c'est un humain. En plus il n'a même pas de barbe. »ajouta-t-il en riant_

« rien d'important »

Ils examinèrent les lieux, quand soudain la lumière rouge brilla avec un grand éclat entre les troncs.

« Des trolls... Ils ont les chevaux»

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avant de l'envoyer vers leurs ennemies.

« Vous inquiétez pas, on est derrière vous. En cas de soucis, poussez deux hululements d' effraie et un de chouette, et nous ferons ce que nous pouvons. »

Je commençais à somnoler, quand le nain -Fili je crois- hurlait de prendre nos armes. Il devait rarement être dans cet état, et ne voyant pas son frère, Thorin s'inquiéta.

« Où est Kili ? »

« Des trolls ont volé nos chevaux. Le cambrioleur a essayé de les récupérer, mais il c'est fait attraper. Kili est resté pour surveiller et agir en cas de danger pour bilbo. » expliqua-t-il la voix tremblante, inquiet pour son frère et l'Hobbit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les nains étaient armés jusqu'aux dents en moins de 10 secondes. Je pris mon arc et les suivis de loin. C'était une bonne occasion pour moi de me débarrasser _accidentellement_ de quelqu'un.

Finalement j'aurais dû rester auprès du feu. Tous simplement car là je suis en mode sac à patates à cause de bilbo. Les trolls se sont servi de lui comme otage, les nains avaient donc lâché leurs armes à contrecœur. J'aurais bien gardé mes flèches -après tout je me soucie pas de son sort et ça aurait était ma vengeance- mais j'ai posé mon arme. En gardant un couteau sous ma manche bien sûr, un dragonnier n'est jamais désarmé. Je viens à peine de les rencontrer qu'ils se mettent tous dans les ennuis ! La moitié est dans la même situation que moi, pendant que les autres se font griller.

Les trois trolls étaient trop occupés à les rôtir en parlant d'assaisonnement pour m'entendre, je chuchota à l'hobbit.

« Les trolls se transforment en pierre à la lumière. Il faut gagner du temps, où on sera tous mangés avant l'aube. »

J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va trouver comme idée.

« Attendez ! Vous allez faire une énorme bêtise ! »

« On ne peut pas les résonner, ils sont idiots ! » s'écria l'un dans la brochette.

« Idiot ? Alors qu'est-ce-que nous sommes nous !? »

J'aurai rigolé si je n'étais pas emmailloté dans ce tissu. Baggins en profita pour se relever pendant que je coupais mon sac le plus discrètement possible. Au bout de quelques secondes j'avais une ouverture suffisamment large pour sortir au moment importuné que je cachai.

« Je veux dire... Avec l'assaisonnement. »

« Quoi avec l'assaisonnement ? »

« Non mais vous les avez senti ? Il va falloir quelque chose de plus fort que la sauge avant de les servir »

A ce moment là tout les nains se mirent à pester sur l'hobbit, pendant que moi je m'amusai en gardant mon visage stoïque. Apparemment ils le prennent assez mal...

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais, t'a déjà cuisiné du nain ?! »

« Laisse le cambrihobbit parler. »

Il se tourna vers bilbo qui était soudain très pale.

« Le secret pour cuisiner le nain c'est... C'est... »

« Oui ? Vas-y, dit nous ! »

« C'est... Euh... »

J'avais envie de soupirer de désespoir. Il commence un mensonge, mais il est incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, amateur ! Sans compter les nains qui me donnaient mal de tête... Finalement cela a trop duré, je ne peux pas laisser le soit-disant cambrioleur continuer car à se rythme-là ont va y passer.

« de la citronnelle ! » criai-je

Tout le monde me regarda, les nains me lancèrent des insultes sauf thorin qui fronçait les sourcils, et kili qui était trop choqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? » grogna celui du milieu

Je me redressai, cachant toujours le trou de mon sac avant de m'approcher de l' hobbit.

« Je disais que la citronnelle donnait un goût très agréable à la viande de nains. Le cambrihobbit et moi travaillions dans une auberge, on a l'habitude des ragoûts. »

A ce moment-là, ont aperçu une ombre vêtu de gris passer près des buissons.

« Garde ton sang-froid bilbo, le soleil va bientôt ce lever. Plus que quelques minutes... »murmurai-je

« Tous ça c'est des bêtises, j'en ai bouffé tout un tas sans assaisonnement. Faut les manger avec les bottes ! » à ces mots il attrapa celui qui m'avait nourri, prèt à le gober.

« Non pas celui-là, il est infecté ! Il a des vers...Dans les boyaux »

Le troll poussa un cri en lâchant sa victime qui retomba lourdement sur kili. Vu sa tête ce ne doit pas être agréable. En tout cas, je suis surpris qu'ils le croient, autant rentrer dans le jeu.

« En effet, tout le monde ici est infecté, on a des vers depuis plusieurs jours qui nous rendent malades. C'est pour cela qu'on est sur les routes, on cherche un guérisseur car c'est extrêmement contagieux et ça grouille partout dans nos tripes ! » je fis mon petit jeu d'acteur en grimaçant de douleur en tenant mon ventre. Ils s'éloignèrent aussitôt de moi puis les nains ne comprenant pas que l'on leur sauver la vie nié tout d'un air outragé.

« Ce n'est pas vrais, ont à pas de vers ! »

« C'est toi le parasite ! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

« C'est vous qui en avez ! »

Je regrette d'avoir rejoint cette bande d'abruties. S'ils sont tous comme cela, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour Smaug !

Baggins se faisait accuser de mensonge quand Thorin fit taire sa troupe d'un coup de coude. Aussitôt ils comprirent enfin.

« J'ai des parasites gros comme moi ! »

« J'en ai des plus gros! »

« Et moi j'ai d'énormes parasites, plein de parasites gros comme mon bras! »

C'est fou comme ce n'est pas crédible, ils sont en pleines exagérations ! Bien entendu, les créatures ne les croyait pas.

« Que l'aube vous saisisse tous ! »

Gandalf le gris brisa un rocher avec son bâton, révélant la lumière du jour. Sous un hurlement, ils se transformèrent en statue. La compagnie sauta de joie, je sortis de mon sac par l'ouverture, avant d'aller aider les autres pendant que le magicien s'occupait de la brochette.

« Tu pouvais sortir depuis le début ? » s'étonna Fili avant que je libérai son frère qui me...Sauta dessus ?

Le brun enfouit son visage dans mon cou avant de me lâcher. Je m'étais figé sous la démonstration évidente d'affection, je n'avais plus eu de câlin depuis la mort de mon frère. Il me fit un sourire -que j'ignorai- avant que je parte détacher Gloin.

**réponse aux reviews :**

Axire : De rien ! mais j'étais tellement motivé que je l'ai écrit dans la soirée, donc ne te plains pas, et profite que je n'ai pas encore la maladie de la copie blanche si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Merci pour les encouragements !

didine22:Yes, une nouvelle lectrice pour ma fic!merci beaucoup, mais pour les fautes j'en ai quand même repérer...alors si tu les a pas vu tant mieux pour moi pas vrais ?! Jusqu'à présent j'en ai lu qu'une seul avec smaug, mais les dragons pour l'instant seront peu présent. Après tout le groupe n'est pas censé savoir qu'ils ont un dragonnier dans l'équipe, ou je crois qu'il se ferait massacrer par thorin

merci !

Edenlight:Yeah ! Ma 3ème lectrice ! Merci beaucoup. T'est exigeante par contre(je rigole), alors le voilà en espèrent qu'il te plaise malgré que je le trouve moins bien.


	5. Chapter 4:Radagast le brun

_Salut ! Comme d'habitude, le seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas, dommage pour moi mais c'est l'œuvre de Tolkien !_

**Chapitre 4 : Radagast le brun**

Ils cherchèrent et ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir les empreintes des souliers de pierre des trolls, qui les amenaient à une caverne. Le sol était jonché d'ossement et une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans l'air. Par terre, se trouvait un butin allant de la quincaillerie aux pots remplir de pièces d'or. Plusieurs épées de formes et de dimensions variées traînaient dans le bric-à-brac. Deux attirèrent le regard de Thorin par les superbes fourreaux.

« Ces épées n'ont pas étaient forgés par des trolls » Le chef des nains en tendit une au magicien

« Elles na été faites par aucun forgeron parmi les hommes. Elles ont étaient forgés par les hauts elfes du premier age. Vous ne pourriez rêver d'une meilleure lame »

Après une courte hésitation, le nain garda une des armes.

Au même moment, Bofur, Gloin et Oin enteraient un coffre rempli d'or dans l'espoir de revenir le chercher. Quant à Curumo il fouillait lui aussi les caisses, jusqu'à qu'une lueur argentée attira son regard. Il saisit l'épée d'argent, celle-ci était fine mais tranchante, une gravure de dragon se trouvait sur la garde enrichie de rubis.

C'était une lame autrefois réservé aux généraux des dragonniers. Jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouvé la trace d'un habitant de sa patrie. Probablement tué par ces trolls pensa t-il avec haine.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? » Fili le fit sursauté.

Il répondit machinalement une réponse avant de sortir de ce lieu puant. Étant près de Gandalf, il l'entendit donner ses recommandations à l'hobbit.

« ...rappeliez-vous de ceci : le vrai courage, n'est pas de savoir quand supprimer une vie mais quand en épargner une. »

_La vie n'est pas aussi simple vieux fou_ cracha-t-il avec colère _Moi j'ai jamais eu le choix pour survivre._

Comme s' il venait juste de me remarquer, il m'envoya un regard méfiant qui disparut en moins d'une seconde. J'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu mes précédentes pensées...

« Je vois que nous nous somme pas présenté, je me nomme Gandalf le gris. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Connyn, pour vous servir. »

Il s'apprêtait à le questionner quand des cris les interrompues

« Quelque-chose approche ! »

« Prenez vos armes ! »

Un silhouette sur un traîneau dirigé par des lapins fonça vers eux

« Au voleur ! Au feu ! A l'assassin ! »

Eh bien, j'aurais tout vu pensa l'ex-prince. Le nouveau transport moderne : le lapin ! Ce doit être rapide, et en cas de faim on a la bouffe à portée de main ! Euh... Je dois devenir fou pour penser à cela, ce doit être l'influence des nains, ils me pourrissent le cerveau.

Gandalf accueilli son ami Radagast le brun. Curumo était au courant de son comportement ...Spécial. Mais le voir face à soi avec de la fiente d'oiseaux sur la tête, ce n'est pas pareil. Il s'assit sur un rocher, à l'écoute de la moindre information.

…...

La plupart des nains se reposaient, voyant que cela ne les concernait pas. Apparemment Vertbois avait était envahit par une ombre maléfique. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un nécromancien apparaîtrait durant cette quête. Décidément j'ai l'impression que toute cette aventure va se retrouver de plus en plus compliqué au fil du temps. Car si ont y réfléchi bien, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes :

1- Je dois mentir sur mon identité

2- Trouver un moyen de sauver Smaug

3- Essayer de voler de l'argent, car moi je n'ai pas de contrat sur une partie de l'or

4- Ne pas montrer que Smaug m'appartiens sinon je vais être tué

…

En fait s'il se passe quoique se soit, je serais dans tous les cas tués pour trahison. Tant pis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends des risques et de toute façon j'ai rien à perdre...

Venant me rejoindre, kili s'installa sous le regard de son frère qui rigolait dans ma direction. J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

« Ça va, tu arrives bien à t'intégrer ? Tu sais, je me posais une question. Pourquoi avoir accepté de nous rejoindre ? Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire même !»

C'est moi ou il vient de rougir là ?

« Il me paraît évident que je suis resté car j'ai une dette envers vous, vous m'avez soigné et sauvez la vie. Et puis je n'allais pas repartir seul, les routes sont dangereuses. »

Que c'est beau le mensonge...

« Mais il n'y a personne qui t'attend ? Une famille, des frères et sœurs... ou une fiancée. »

« Non, personne. Ma mère est morte en couche, mon père d'une maladie, et mon frère aîné est décédé au combat. Et je suis célibataire »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la vérité !

Vu sa tête il ne s'y attendait pas et semblait regrettait sa curiosité. En espérant qu'il me laissera tranquille.

Puis soudain un hurlement fit écho.

« Un loup ? » demanda Bilbo.

Cependant s'il connaissait vraiment, il saurait que c'est plus dangereux. S' il y en a qu'un seul, je pourrais le dresser rapidement, mais cela attira l'attention sur moi, et surtout ils sont généralement en meutes. Un Warg se fit achever par Thorin, et le deuxième par Kili qui avait saisi son arc.

« Des éclaireurs Warg ! Ça veut dire qu'une bande d'orc n'est pas loin !»

« A qui avez vous parlé de votre quêté en dehors du clan ? » questionna Gandalf

« Personne ! »

« A qui ?! »

« Personne je le jure ! Les seuls aux courants sont ici même ! »

Chacun se regarda, avant de me fixer. Mais vu qu'ils ne m'ont pas quitté des yeux depuis le début, ils ne peuvent pas m'accuser. Pour une fois que j'y suis pour rien.

« Au nom de Durin que ce passe t'il ? »

« Vous êtes pourchassé. »

« Il faut quitter cet endroit » affirma Dwalin

« Impossible ! »cria Ori « On n'a plus de poney, ils se sont enfuis! »

« Je vais les lancers à mes trousses.»

« Ce sont des wargs de gundabad, ils vous rattraperont.

« Ce sont des lapins de rhosgobel ! Qu'ils essayent donc. » fit Radagast d'un regard confiant.

Il n'a pas l'air inquiet. Depuis quand les gens sont impatients de faire une course avec des orc ?

Les nains prirent leurs armes, je rangeais ma nouvelle épée, et sortis mon arc. Je me retournai sentant un regard brûlant dans ma nuque, le second archet de l'équipe me fixait d'une lueur déterminée. Je rompis le contact au moment où ont se mit à courir. Cependant, il ne s'éloigna jamais de moi et de son frère qui avait un regard voulant signifier : ''moi je sais pourquoi mais pas toi, na !''. Si jamais il se met à me tirer la langue, il verra qu'il ne faut pas me contrarier à l'avenir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

tenshihouou:merci:)

j'avoue, je vais un peu vite dans les événements, j'ai la flemme de décrire en détail le voyage pour l'instant, je suis pas doué à cela x)

la relation va évoluer doucement, on peut dire que curumo est un peu ignorant du succès qu'il a !

Edenlight : ba merci alors^^

en effet, c'est un compliment. Contrairement à moi, lui ne rigole pas en mentant !

Merci, on dirait que t'a appris la patience. Tant mieux si t'est pas trop pressé, car le prochain sera pas tout de suite, car là c'est bientôt la fin des vacances. Qui dit rentrée dit contrôles et bac blanc!Aaaaarg!je vais mourir !

Axire : coucou ma 1ère lectrice !:D

moi aussi je trouvais cela très idiot, mais moi ce qui me faisait plus rire, c'est pas l'exagération, c'est quand ils nié tout alors que bilbo se démerdait à les sauver ! Le kiliXOC est quand même un peu long, mais j'ai l'intention d'amélioré leur relation a fondcombe(ou l'empirer?Sa dépend du point de vu en faite XD )

smaug en animal de compagnie ?! Sa serait drôle ! Imagine, je vois trop thorin prendre une laisse et l'emmener en promenade pour qu'il fasse ses besoins ?! Ha ha!sa m'étonnerais quand même!(d'ailleurs je me suis souvent demander où smaug déposait sa bouse vu qu'il n'était pas sorti de la montagne pendant des années.)mais pour te donner une idée même moi je sais pas encore quoi faire de lui !

La suite devra attendre un peu...

Used-Blue:salut:)

je te pardonne ne t'inquiète pas ;)

je suis ravis que cela te plaît. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis les 2. Parfois pour certains chapitres je m'aiderais du livre, d'autres du film^^


	6. Chapter 5:l'arrivée chez les elfes

_Salut ! Merci de votre patience, c'était une semaine difficile pour moi car les profs faisaient des contrôles tout les jours, et j'avais un bac blanc qui c'est terminé aujourd' voilà un petit chapitre. En espèrent qu'il vous plaît malgré sa petite taille. _

_DICLAIMER : comme d'habitude, à part curumo, rien m'appartient !_

_PUB :Au faite, j'ai commencé une courte comédie sur l'univers le hobbit. jeté un coup d'œil, merci_

**Chapitre 5 : l'arrivée chez les elfes**

« Venez » ordonna Gandalf une fois le magicien brun partit attirer les orc. On passa derrière les rochers, courant du mieux qu'on pouvait. Bilbo avait du mal à suivre le rythme, peu habitué à une telle endurance.

« Restez groupé ! »

Facile à dire, personne ne courait à la même allure, et Radagast n'arranger rien, car là ils les attirent vers nous. On risque de finir encerclé ! Le magicien gris nous pressait d'avancer. Qui aurait cru qu'un nain pouvait être aussi rapide avec petites jambes . Quoique je suis mal placé pour juger avec mon 1m60.

« Où nous conduisons nous ? » fit Thorin

Gandalf l'ignora, j'ai la sensation que la réponse risque de plaire à personne. Surtout moi si on se dirige bien là où je pense. Après tout, il n'y a pas de nombreuses villes dans la région...

« Connyn ! »

kili s'empara de mon bras pour me plaquer contre le rocher. Je n'avais pas remarqué l'orc, et s'il ne m'avait pas aidé, j'aurai était repéré. Je suis de moins en moins vigilant... l'épuisement n'aide pas. Cela pourrait me causer des soucis par la suite.

L'immondice ne bougeait pas de sa position, reniflant l'air. Personne n'osait relâcher sa respiration. L'archer me regarda bizarrement, puis attendit l'ordre de son oncle avant de dégainer une flèche en plein dans la cible.

« Super, nous voilà repéré... »

Sans tarder, fili me poussa pour que j'avance. Au moins il avait retiré son sourire de prétentieux-moi-je-sais-tout-mais-pas-toi, cela ne m'empêcha pas de le fusiller du regard. Personne ne pousse un prince, un futur roi. Même si l'autre en est un. Même si je n'ai plus de royaume. Ça ne change rien ! Surtout que je suis aussi un tueur et un voleur professionnel par nécessité!

On fuyait, poursuivi par tout un groupe. Bientôt encerclaient, ont sorti nos armes.

« Kili! Tue-les ! »cria le chef des nains

Je tendis mon arc afin de l'aider. Car au point où on en est, on va tous retrouver nos ancêtres. Les flèches pleuvaient sur l' ennemis, transperçant leurs armures. Bientôt je me retrouvai le carroie vide, et sortai mon épée en argent.

« Où est Gandalf ! »

« Il nous a abandonnés ! »

Non. Le vieux magicien est peut-être un peu fou, mais ce n'est pas un lâche. Peut être va t' il les attaquer par derrière ?

« Il faut tenir ! »

Chacun était prêt au combat quand gandalf sortit de son trou -au sens propre- derrière une roche.

« Par ici pauvres fous ! »

Thorin fit rentrer tout le monde, protégeant les autres des attaques avec son neveu.

« Kili!Sauves-toi ! »

Le désigné s'empara de ma main, me traînant jusqu'à la crevasse où gandalf faisait le compte.

On entendit alors le son d'une corne elfique.

Ou non, pas les elfes. Ce n'est pas le bon moment... pensai-je silencieusement.

Un cadavre tomba, thorin reconnu aussitôt la flèche elfique. Et vu son visage, il est aussi pressé de les voir que moi.

« Je ne vois pas où mène ce passage. Devons nous le suivre !? »

« Nous le suivons bien sûr ! »

« Je pense que c'est plus sage »

Si gandalf est d'accord, cela signifie qu'il sait où tout cela va nous mener. Par les Valar, je suis foutu, mort, enterré si c'est ce que je pense !

Bilbo lui semblait perdu « pour changer. »ricanai-je

Les frères royaux restaient avec moi, bien que le blond était un peu à l' encart derrière nous. Le passage était étroit, et Bombur peiner à passer. On finit par sortir, et devant nous se trouvait le paysage magnifique qui était identique à celui de mes souvenirs. Le souci c'est que la dernière fois que je suis venu, c'était en tant que Curumo pour les voler.

« Tu est pâle Connyn, tout va bien ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Kili montrait sa préoccupation. Mais que va t'il penser de moi quand il saura tout ? Car je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils me reconnaîtront, surtout le seigneur Elrond qui a vu mon visage.

En revenant ici, je signai mon arrêt de mort. Car si les elfes ne me tuent pas, Thorin se fera le plaisir de s'en charger en apprenant ma vrais identité.

Je déglutis difficilement.

C'est dans des moments comme cela que je voudrais fuir, mais maintenant arrivé sur le pont c'était trop tard. Valar, frère, mère, père, même smaug serait le bienvenu pour m'aider !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Axire : Sur ce coup là tu m'as bien fait marrer ! XD

Et ben voilà fondcombe au prochain chapitre, comme tu t'en douta sa va assez secouer la routine pour curumo x) plus rien ne sera pareil, que se soit dans ce qu'il va devenir, ses objectifs et sur kili :P Si ça se trouve Thorin sera même heureux qu'il joue au pickpocket chez les elfes ! XD

merci, très belle phrase, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux :')

Edenlight :

et ta patience est récompensé !:)

je suis quelqu'un qui rigole très facilement ;)

merci

Used-Blue : En effet, il parait peut être savoir tout sur les monstres, la survie etc, mais sur les sentiments et l'amitié c'est autre choses ! XD

Seul un des frère est intéressé par lui, l'autre est plutôt le spectateur ou la chandelle X)

merci


	7. Chapitre 6 : Quand l'honnêteté sauve

**Chapitre 6 : Quand l'honnêteté sauve ta peau **

**partie 1**

On arriva sur une place qui regroupait plusieurs elfes au loin. Je cachai mon visage et me fis le plus discret possible.

« Mithrandir ! », salua un Elfe, tout en descendant un escalier qui se trouvait juste en face. Je me demande qui c'est...

« Ah ! Lindir ! », fit Gandalf à son tour répondant en même temps à ma question. Au moins je le connais pas celui-là. Mes chances de survit augmentes.

Les nains regardaient le nouvel arrivant d'un air méfiant, restant groupé alors que le vieillard alla l' accueillir joyeusement .

« Je dois parler au Seigneur Elrond. » lui demanda le magicien.

« Le Seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. »répondit calmement l'Elfe.

Pas là ? Merveilleux ! C'est comme un cadeau d'anniversaire à l'avance !

« Pas ici ? », s'étonna t' il. « Où est-il ? ».

Aussitôt prononcé, un cor résonna et les nains se serrent. J'étais avec mon épée à coté de Bilbo qui fut poussé au milieu. Thorin cria un ordre en Kuzdul avant de parler en commun.

« Serrez les rangs ! ».

Des cavaliers elfiques nous encerclaient, annulant toute chance de fuite. L'un d'eux descendit de sa monture avec l'élégance réputée des elfes.

« Gandalf ! ».

« Seigneur Elrond ! »

Ils allèrent se saluer comme de bon vieux ami avant d' échanger quelques mots elfiques.

« C'est étrange que des orcs s'approchent si près de nos frontières. », dit-il en langue commune. « Quelque chose ou quelqu'un les a attiré par ici. ».

« Ah…il se peut que se soit nous. » répondit Gandalf, quelque peu gêné.

Le Seigneur Elrond se retourna pour nous faire face.

« Bienvenu Thorïn, fils de Thraïn. » salua-t-il.

« Il ne me semble pas vous connaître. » répondit l'intéressé avec froideur.

« Vous me rappelez votre grand-père. J'ai connu Thror quand il était roi sous la montagne. ».

« Ah oui ? Jamais il n'a parlé de vous. » lança Thorin

Le seigneur ignora son ton avant de poser les yeux sur…moi.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous aurez l'audace de revenir ici Curumo fils de Fanus » tout le monde se retourna vers moi, la plupart interloqués « j'espère que vous êtes ici pour réattribuer les trésors que vous avez volés à mon peuple. »

A ces mots, les nains et gandalf me fixèrent, s'attendant à ce que je nie. Quant aux elfes, ils étaient prêts à me sauter dessus aux moindres mouvements.

« Vous nous mentez depuis le début ! » hurla avec rage Thorin.

Tous c'étaient écartés de moi, me laissant face au roi.

« Vous nous trompez depuis le début, je suis certain que vous attendiez le bon moment pour fuir avec notre or à Erebor ! »

« Mon oncle, ne lui faite pas de mal ! Il doit avoir une autre explication. Connyn ne ferait jamais cela, il nous a déjà sauvé la vie ! » supplia Kili qui était retenu par son frère.

J'étais reconnaissant d'être défendu malgré tout. Mais le pire, c'est quand je pense qu'au début je voulais les tuer... Je me sens coupable en voyant le jeune nain qui a confiance en moi. Voyant l'aura meurtrière face à moi, je sentais des sueurs froides.

« Ça suffit » ordonna le seigneur de fondcombe « vous êtes sur notre territoire, aucune effusion de sang ne sera toléré sans mon consentement. Je l'interrogerai moi-même dans les cachots »

« Avance » cria un soldat en me menaçant avec une lame contre mon dos.

Je fus emmené dans les sous-sols, au fond d'une cellule qui ne contenait qu'un banc.

Épuisé par les événements je m'écroule dessus et m'assoupis.

« Que dirait votre père s'il vous voyait ici . »

Elrond était posé sur une chaise face à mes barreaux et me tendit un bol . Je fixai la salade de fruits avec méfiance.

« Si je voulais vous empoisonner, ce ne serait pas d'une manière si évidente » ajouta l'elfe comme s'il devinait mes pensées. J' avalais avec contrecœur ma collation tellement j'étais affamé mais je ne voulais aucune dette envers lui.

« Pourquoi avoir mentionné mon père ? » demandais-je d'une voix rauque

« quand il était jeune, Fanus était un aventurier. Je l'ai rencontré lui et son dragon lors d'un de ces derniers voyages avant de monter sur le trône. C'est ce jour-là que j'appris l'existence de votre peuple. J'aurais aimé le revoir, c'était un bon ami »

« Il est mort... »

« Et ce fut une grande perte » ajouta-t-il avant qu'un silence nous entoure

« Que voulez-vous de moi ? Je n'ai plus les objets volés depuis longtemps »

« Je voudrais connaître votre objectif »

« Plaît il ? »

« Ne faite pas l'ignorant. Vous avez rejoint cette quête pour une raison. Smaug est votre dragon, et en tant que dragonnier il est de votre droit de le maintenir en vie pour préserver votre longévité. Cependant vous aurez pu aller seul à Erebor pour vous préparer à l'attaque sur place, pourquoi les rejoindre en mettant votre secret en péril ? »

Je restai silencieux. Il savait beaucoup plus que je ne l'imaginais. Que ce soi pour mon père, les dragonniers ou Smaug.

« Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous éliminer. Sinon j'aurais dénoncé votre rôle envers Smaug aux nains. »

« Je pensais les tuer avant d'arriver à destination » lâchai-je d'un ton menaçant qui ne l'a pas fait réagir.

« Mais tous sont en vie. Et apparemment vous les avez aidé d'après ce que j'ai entendu d'un jeune nain »

J'espère que kili n'avait pas eu des ennuis avec son oncle à cause de moi...

« Une partie de moi voulait les détruire, l'autre ne pouvait leur faire volontairement du mal malgré leurs stupidités »

« Et quelle partie est le vrai Curumo ? Le voleur et criminel venu la dernière foi ou bien le gentil garçon prêt à protéger son peuple décrit par Fanus ?»demanda-t-il en me servant un thé à travers les barreaux. « si tu veux mon avis »ajouta-t-il « Tu serais une bonne personne qui se ment à lui-même sur ses désirs. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez » grognai-je  
Un elfe aisé interrompt notre " charmante " discutions s'adressant à Elrond en elfique,qui s'excusa de son départ précipité en suivant le blond hors des cachots.

Au bout d'un moment, une servante m'apporta une bassine d'eau chaud pour que je me lave, avec une tunique propre que j'enfilai. Elle revint la chercher, l'eau était noire de crasse. Elle sortit sans un mot me laissant de nouveau seul. Les heures me paraissaient bien longues sans lumière, je tentai de passer le temps en dormant et chantant.

« _Il est venu chez nous, ce faiseur de paniers  
Il est venu chez nous demander à coucher_

_Cric crac, j'entends l'bois du lit qui craque !  
Ecoutez, j'entends l'bois du lit craquer !_

_Il est venu chez nous demander à coucher  
Où l'mettrons-nous coucher ce faiseur de paniers ?_

_On l'mettra à coucher avec la fille aînée_

_Et pendant toute la nuit n'ont fait que s'amuser._

_"Que faites-vous là-haut à défoncer le plancher ?"_

_"J'apprends à votre fille à faire des paniers"_

_"Et au bout de trois mois, elle saura son métier"_

_"Et au bout de six mois, l'panier s'ra bientôt fait"_

_"Et au bout de neuf mois, l'panier s'ra défoncé"_

_"Et au bout de dix mois, ell'pourra recommencer". »_

J'étais en train de chantonner cette stupide chanson que j'avais entendu enfant, par un homme bourré dans le bar du village. Je me souviens encore, j'avais demandé à mon père qui était encore vivant pourquoi il se mettait en colère contre l'ivrogne alors que ça parlé seulement de paniers à mon père me faisait jaillir à nouveau tous ces souvenirs. J'étais vraiment naïf autrefois...

J'entendis un rire, puis aussitôt Fili, Kili et Bilbo se trouvaient devant moi.

« Tu as des goûts étranges en matière de musique » ricana le blond

« Que faites vous ici ? »

« On s'inquiétait, surtout Kili. Il avait peur que tu sois torturé par les elfes. » le concerné donna un coup à son aîné pour le faire taire.

Le semi-homme restait la plupart du temps silencieux trop intimidé, je soupçonne même les frères de l'avoir traîné ici sans son consentement. Ils me parlèrent d'un peu de tout, essayant de faire oublier mes soucies sur les envies de meurtres de leur oncle.

« Et donc... Ton vrai nom est Curumo ? »

J' hochais la tête en direction du brun.

« J'avais confiance en toi. Pourquoi avoir caché ton identité ? »

Comment allais-je le lui expliquer sans parler du dragon... Alors je démarrai le récit de ma vie en leur demandant de ne pas me stopper. Après tout si je continue à mentir, je ne regagnerais jamais sa confiance. Et je sens qu'il pourra me comprendre un peu.

« Je suis né sur une île loin des cotes. Nous vivions en paix ayant peu de contacts avec le reste de la terre du milieu. J' étais le deuxième prince du petit royaume qui n'en était pas moins puissant. Après la mort de mes parents, ce fut Sharkey qui monta sur le trône. Mon frère régnait avec bonté et justice, j'étais encore un enfant et il m'éleva du mieux possible. Il prenait toujours du temps pour moi malgré ses responsabilités qui l'accablait de travail. C'était un excellent guerrier aussi... » parler de lui me serrait la poitrine. Sa mort restait fraîche dans mon esprit « mais notre île fut attaquée par des dragons sauvages et détruite, mon frère resta pour combattre, me laissant dans un canot avec les rares survivants. Une fois sur la terre ferme, on s'adapta du mieux que l'on pouvait. Certains se sont installé à Bree, d'autres dans le Gondor j'en ai connu deux qui sont allée à Dale et morte dans l'attaque lors de la chute d'Erebor... J'ai survécu en faisant le sale boulot. On me payait pour tuer, voler, escorter... »

Ils ne m'avaient pas quitté des yeux durant le récit. La vérité était là même si j'ai hormis quelques petits détails. Dire qu'a cette époque je m'étais promis de ne plus montrer de faiblesses. C'est comme ci mon masque retenant mes émotions se fissurait au fil du temps passé avec eux.

« D-des dragons ? Ils y en a d'autres ?! » Apparemment c'est ce qui a choqué le plus l'hobbit. Dans les malheurs de ma vie c'est tout ce qu'il retient ? J'apprécie le soutien moral...

**la chanson s'appelle :Cric crac. Je ne l'ai pas inventée, juste utilisé pour mon chapitre. Je suis tombé dessus et sa ma fait marrer en l'imaginant chanter un truc pareil. Juste un délire de l'auteur !**

**Reviews :**

**didine22:pour me pardonner ce chapitre est un peu plus long:)**

**tu as un aperçu des événements par la suite avec ce chapitre. On peut voir un rapprochement entre kili et curumo, et le début de soutient. Heureusement pour notre héros, en prison il est temporairement à l'abri de thorin XD**

**Edenlight:merci pour tes commentaires réguliers !:)**

**oui c'est mignon, et il sera auprès de curumo pour le soutenir. On commence à voir un rapprochement pas vrais ? Pour moi curumo ne pouvait pas commencer une relation amoureuse dans le mensonge ^^ mais il risque d'avoir des mauvaises réactions quand ils seront au courant de son rôle de dragonnier, car pour l'instant il va passer pour la pauvre victime XD**

**Used-Blue: et oui, un petit problème avec les elfes, mais elrond n'est pas méchant avec lui, il a vite comprit. Mais ce ne sera pas pareil avec les autres qui le snob déjà. Heureusement qu'il a kili;) quand à thorin, il risque de le transformer en hachi quand il sera devant lui, et en purée quand il apprendra (mais pas tout de suite, j'ai envie qu'il vie curumo XD )pour smaug**

**merci**


End file.
